


Trick or Treat

by Cheru-chan1316 (orphan_account)



Series: Third Base Universe [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cheru-chan1316
Summary: “What’s this?” Edward Elric asked as Lieutenant Havoc tossed a black envelope onto his lap, silver lettering scrawled across the front in what appeared to be his name. The blond pushed his research aside, in favor of inspecting the envelope closer, turning it this way and that in his hands.“It’s an invitation, Chief,” the blond smoker explained, waiving a stack of similar envelopes at the smaller blond.  “Halloween is coming up and this year my neighbor and I are co-hosting a party. He’s turning his house into a Haunted House and we’re using mine for the actual party. There’ll be snacks and what not, it’ll be fun.”





	Trick or Treat

“What’s this?” Edward Elric asked as Lieutenant Havoc tossed a black envelope onto his lap, silver lettering scrawled across the front in what appeared to be his name. The blond pushed his research aside, in favor of inspecting the envelope closer, turning it this way and that in his hands. 

“It’s an invitation, Chief,” the blond smoker explained, waiving a stack of similar envelopes at the smaller blond. “Halloween is coming up and this year my neighbor and I are co-hosting a party. He’s turning his house into a Haunted House and we’re using mine for the actual party. There’ll be snacks and what not, it’ll be fun.”

Ed frowned at his invitation. “Halloween?” he asked, “Isn’t that a little kid’s holiday?”

Havoc clutched his chest, wounded. “A kid’s holiday?! Ed, Ed, Ed, you poor soul! You don’t have any idea do you?!”

The younger blond looked up at the Lieutenant curiously, but with a considerable amount of caution. The little alchemist had quickly come to realize that when Havoc was this excited about something there was generally women involved. Women with less than appropriate attire. Not that Ed didn’t like women. No, in fact he rather admired them. But he had quickly come to realize, in the short time that he, Havoc, and Roy had begun fooling around, that he preferred women with their clothes on. Roy and Havoc might bat for both teams, but Ed was definitely a one team player. Not that anyone could blame him. They didn’t have to grow up with Winry, Izumi, and Hawkeye.

The Lieutenant, missing the Ed’s look of suspicion, continued with his little rant. “It’s the costumes, Chief! It’s all about the costumes. The short skirts! The fishnets! The corsets! The low cut shirts!” the blond smoker cried with a swoon. “There’s leg and cleavage abound!”

Ed wrinkled his nose and shook his head, blond bangs swaying in his protests. “I think I’ll pass,” he said with a frown.

“What?!” Havoc cried, crestfallen. “Why?!”

The blond gave an agitated huff. He’d tried before to explain his disinterest of women to the man, but to no avail. Ed really wasn’t in the mood to try and explain it again. 

“It’s because you’re not playing on Ed’s weaknesses,” a smooth voice purred in the blond alchemist’s ear causing Ed to jump and shiver.

Edward mentally swore, wondering just when the Colonel had snuck up behind him and why the older man’s voice affected him like that. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean, bastard!” Ed snarled, not so much angry at Mustang as annoyed at himself for not noticing the man. 

The Colonel smirked. “Exactly what it sounds like, Fullmetal. “

The younger man growled, glaring at his commanding officer, but Roy ignored him, choosing instead to address Havoc. 

“You see, Lieutenant, if you want Edward to come you need to be more persuasive,” the Colonel said, leaning down and whispering into the Ed’s ear again, long pale fingers trailing from jaw to neck to chest. “You need talk about the things that he’ll enjoy.”

Ed gasped and tried to swat his commanding officer’s hand away; the double meaning behind Roy’s words was not lost on either blond.

“But the women are the best part of Halloween!” Havoc said, his blue eyes never leaving Ed’s face. The smoker loved the younger blond’s reactions almost as much as the Colonel did. Right now the little alchemist couldn’t seem to decide if he’d rather push the dark-haired man away or give into the touches.

A well placed kiss on the blond’s neck suddenly had the younger alchemist melting, and Roy said, “Perhaps the women are the best part of Halloween for you. I like personally like the tricks…and the treats.” Ed gave a little moan as Roy suckled on his earlobe. “I think Ed here will like the treats best too,” the Colonel whispered, pulling away much to the Ed’s disappointment. 

“Well, I did say that there were going to be snacks there,” the Lieutenant said, loving the pouting look Ed was giving Roy.

“You should come tonight, Ed…for the treats,” the Colonel said with a suggestive smirk.

The younger alchemist glared at the dark-haired tease, knowing that those touches were just part of the older man’s plans to get him to come to the party and that Roy was going to make him wait until tonight for anything more. “Fucking bastard,” the young man hissed.

“Don’t forget your costume,” the Colonel said in victory and he left the room. 

“And just what the hell am I supposed to dress up as?” Ed yelled after the man, not really expecting a response.

Havoc chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll think of something,” he said as he too turned to leave, happy that Ed was going to be there tonight.

“And where are you going?” the blond cried.

“I have to finish delivering the invitations,” the Lieutenant said with a wave. A frustrated growl followed him out the door. The older blond smiled and began to whistle a happy tune, suddenly looking forward to the evening.


End file.
